North Bay Bridge
The North Bay Bridge '''is the doomed crossway in the Final Destination timeline, before the explosion of Flight 180. Sam Lawton has a premonition of the bridge collapsing, killing him, and his coworkers. The collapse occurs as the initiating disaster of Final Destination 5. Cause of the bridge collapse Authorities reported that the bridge collapse was started from high winds. Construction workers working on the bridge caused it to weaken as well. What happened on the bridge Many people flee Bus 1282 after the bridge starts to collapse, but Isaac stayed behind in the bathroom to have privacy to talk on his phone. Candice is trapped, and chunks of the road fall into the lake below. She hangs onto the railing of the bridge far off to the side, but the railing detaches, sending her to fall off the bridge and is impaled on the mast of a sailboat. Isaac comes out of the bathroom unaware of what has happened and unable to stop the bus which falls off the bridge. Isaac is thrown against the windshield, and crushed as water floods the bus. The bridge then starts to collapse from the middle, forcing everyone to find an alternative route around. Sam helps Molly cross a beam that connects with the other side of the Bridge. Meanwhile, Olivia trips, and her glasses are kicked into the water by nearby bystanders. Sam helps Olivia along the beam, but due to her poor eyesight, she is left helpless as she falls into the water below. She resurfaces, but is crushed by a car that had fallen off the bridge. Nathan tells Sam to wait up, but an out of control cable strikes Nathan, killing him. The bridge then starts to tilt right, forcing a car to slide and destroy a railing, leaving no grip for Dennis to hold on to, and he tumbles off of the bridge, but he grabs the edge of the bridge at the last second. He attempts to climb back up, but an explosion causes a tank to fall over, and spray Dennis with hot asphalt, melting his flesh, and killing him. Half of the bridge then starts to collapse, and Peter jumps onto a suspended guard rail. Sam gets a running start, and makes it as well. Finally, the other side bridge collapses completely. A truck then tips over, and multiple rebars fall and skewer Peter, and he dies and falls onto the concrete below. Molly screams as a large metal sheet slides off the truck, bisecting Sam. Sam wakes up from the premonition, and stops the bus from driving any further. He and Molly escape the bus, then Nathan follows. Peter also exits the bus, who is followed by Candice to make sure Peter is alright. Olivia calls after Molly, and follows everyone out. Isaac hangs up his call (which had previously caused his Death) and follows Olivia outside. Dennis then follows to know what is happening, just in time for the bridge to start collapsing. After the event, Sam and Molly embrace each other, while the other survivors look at Sam in horror. '''Death toll: 86 Signs/Clues *The bus passes a sign that says "Danger: Construction", and a picture of a bridge. Part of the picture is scratched off, hinting that the bridge was going to collapse. *Sam along with everyone else watch a video about corporate retreats. The name of the video starts with 180. *The Logging truck on the road, is from a company called "Tagert". Tagert Theatres was a cinema that exploded in Nick O'Bannon's premonition 10 years later. *The song Dust in the Wind is played on the bus. *The bus number is 1282. 1 + 2 + 8 + 2 = 13, and 13 is an unlucky number. *Sam sees a truck loaded with logs, a reference to Route 23 from Final Destination 2. *In certain parts of the bridge the construction is on, there are a few visible cracks. A crack is then suddenly made by a worker's drill, meets with another crack, then starts the collapse. *Before getting on the bus, Sam reads "Watch your step". *While on the bridge, a worker holds up a sign which Sam reads "Slow". *While crossing the bridge, a construction beacker falls off of the bridge, hits the concrete, and splashes into the water, forshadowing Peter's fate during the collapse. *A dark shadow passes over Sam before he pricks his finger. *The bus shakes due to the high winds, but only Sam feels and see's it. Survivors *Sam Lawton (Deceased) *Molly Harper (Deceased) *Nathan Sears (Deceased) *Peter Friedkin (Deceased) *Dennis Lapman (Deceased) *Olivia Castle (Deceased) *Isaac Palmer (Deceased) *Candice Hooper (Deceased) Casualties Presage Paper employees *Jennifer Alcott *Armond Babaian *Bradley Breyer *Chris Boylan *David Buckler *Kathy Fulton *Kelly Gaither *Marie Green *Bruce Higgs *Robert Johnson *Clive Morin *Stacy Nadu *Richard Sanchez *Heather Slay *Debbie White *Trevor Winn *Jane Woo Others *Bus Driver Trivia *The reason that this accident nor Sam and the survivors are ever mentioned again during the franchise is because all the people who knew about death's list had died. Everyone else, who wasn't associated with the list or investigating it, had believed this disaster to be a normal disaster. Everyone except Bludworth. In Final Destination, Flight 180 is the first known story brought to the public about premonitions and death's list. Same with all the other disasters as the survivors had told other people about what was going on, and they lived to tell the tale. thumb|300px|right|The production and final scenes of the collapse. Video thumb|300px|left|Premonition of North Bay Bridge collapse Category:Disasters Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Locations Category:Death's Servants Category:Opening Disaster